


past affairs

by pxraxise



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lowercase, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxraxise/pseuds/pxraxise
Summary: lindsey texts kitty on a tiring new years.guess we know where this goes.





	1. Chapter 1

she was  _so tired._

 

 

 

and she didn't exactly feel like sleeping next to her greasy haired husband.

 

 

so as she collapsed onto the guest bed, she slowly pulled up her phone.

 

 

 

she unlocked it, the bassist going through her long list of contacts.

 

 

until she managed to find her name.

 

 

 

 

 

 

kitty.

 

she slowly pressed on the displayed name, showing a small array of options.

 

she pressed 'message'.

 

 

and began typing lazily, not expecting a response.

 

 

 

 

'hey kits, your girl lynz.'

 

 

'jeez, its been a while. new years resolution?'

 

 

'you could say that.' lynz giggled behind the screen. 

yep

 

 

same old kitty she always new.

 

'what're you doing? besides texting me ass in the night on new years.'

 

lynz hummed.

 

what  **was** she doing?

 

'being half asleep.' 

 

 

'so i see that your a mom now?'

 

 

'shocking, i agree.'

 

 

'we're pretty old, i still remember being in between your thighs back in the MSI days.'

 

'you tasted rather special, a taste i can't forget even if i tried.'

 

 

lynz's heart quickened as she gasped in response to the two texts.

 

'but..like thats not us anymore you know?'

 

'oh i know, but it was still pretty fun.'

 

lynz already knew where this was going

the worst part?

 

 

 

 

 

_she didn't even care_

 

 


	2. i don't care

'it was great, yeah.'

 

she never knew such a feeling was as heavenly as having kitty in between her thighs.

 

 

'when jimmy was out with chantal.'

 

'and steve was at a bar.'

 

she was already panting slightly at the reminiscence, cascading a hand through her thighs.

 

'and i snuck into your bunk.' 

 

'keep going.'

 

'and then i slowly dipped in between your legs.'

 

she panted a little heavier now, her black hair getting greased with the sweat of arousal 

 

 

'you giggled and told me, "cmon, stop." but i didn't. thats how you had the night of your life.'

 

'i did have the best nighr of ky lfie' she typed out with one hand.

 

'call.me' 

 

and after a few seconds, she did.


	3. i dress myself in fucking lies

kitty's soft voice came through her ear, god..it was so good.

 

"you told me to call you, linds.." her voice dripped with something that both girls knew what it was.

 

 

_arousal_

 

 

"im—im uh, touching myself." lynz quietly panted in her speech.

 

 

 

"good, what are you doing exactly honey?" this was almost too good. 

 

"i- im uh- rubbing slowly.."

 

 

"keep doing that for kitty, darling." 

she nearly came just by that line alone.

 

it felt like cocaine, hearing her voice.

 

she just wanted more...and more...and more...

 

"i—i will.."

 

 

"imagine im lightly toying with your sensitive nub, could you do that?"

 

lynz quickly became incoherent. "u-uhh..uhhuh..."

 

 

 

"and then i lean very slowly down to your inner thigh...and i pinch it."

 

lynz moaned for the first of many moans to come in this situation. 

 

"you like that..don't you?"

 

"mmhmmm!"

 

kitty was way too good at this..making her feel like this

 

maybe better then gerard.

 

 

"do you feel that sporadic heat in your stomach?"

 

"uhhuhh? uhhuh!" 

 

 

"imagine thats me licking around it, darling."

 

"mmm..."

 

"and then i suddenly slip a finger inside you.."

 

 

that struck a chord, rather literally.

 

"thats good, moan for me baby."

 

"mhm.."

 

 

"and im moving it slowly inside and out.."

 

lynz swallowed a moan.

 

she was pathetically grinding and writhing on kitty's finger.

 

"good girl..good girl.."

 

"then i slide a second one in.."

 

 

lynz hummed a little too loud as kitty performed this action.

 

"fuck.."

 

"feels really good, right baby?"

 

 

"nnhh..mm..mhm!"

 

"i like hearing those moans...give me more.."

 

and lynz did.

 

 

"now i place my thumb over that little nub of yours and rub at it furiously."

 

 

she bit down a rather extremely loud moan, some of it escaping.

 

"you like that baby?"

 

"nnnnyee...yes..."

 

"are you gonna cum baby?"

 

soon, yes.

 

"mmmh! mhmm!"

 

"you want me to rub you and finger fuck you til you explode all over my digits?"

 

"yes! yes!" she moaned out as kitty continued more furiously.

 

"cum for me, linds."

 

she saw every color of the rainbow, and every star in her orgasm induced universe as she climaxed all over kitty's hand and the comforter.

 

she moaned. she panted. she squealed.

her thighs trembled in complete orgasmic harmony.

 

 

 

"good job baby.."

 

"nn..mh..yeah.."

 

 

she loved her.


End file.
